


Супергеройский Дом, или как Мстители репутацию спасали

by Kana_Go



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Gen, Gordon Ramsay & Teletubbies, Humor, M/M, everyone is alive and here, really vague timeline
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 00:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kana_Go/pseuds/Kana_Go
Summary: Написано по "кролику" Luchiana, а вообще, название всё отражает^^





	Супергеройский Дом, или как Мстители репутацию спасали

– Ну что, ребятки, – сказал Тони, окидывая взглядом большую супергеройскую компанию, едва поместившуюся в конференц-зал. – С этим надо что-то делать.   
Супергеройская компания была мрачна и явно мучилась дурными предчувствиями.   
– Тони, я сказал, что не буду подписывать Соглашения, – с выражением сдержанной, но очень упрямой укоризны напомнил Стив.   
Тони слегка рассеянно посмотрел вниз и понял, что машинально похлопывает ладонью по толстой папке.  
– А, ну да, – он швырнул папку в мусорную корзину. – Я не о том.  
Стив приподнял бровь, но немного оживился. Остальные тоже.   
– Итак, друзья мои, а также все себя к ним приравнивающие и не приравнивающие, – Тони самую малость приободрился. – На повестке дня, как и примерно туевой хучи дней до этого, Соковия и Альтрон.  
Все снова приуныли.   
– А точнее наш имидж, – возвысил голос Тони. – Мстителей ругают на все корки везде, где не лень. Телевидение, интернет, печатные издания – всюду только и разговоров, какие мы необузданные, опасные и вредные для общества.   
Все заерзали, Ванда тайком смахнула слезу.   
– Да, это печально, – склонил голову Тони, – очень печально, не говоря уж о том, что наша обрушившаяся репутация позволяет всяким ненужным людям на нас давить. Что же может нас спасти?  
– Ваши деньги? – робко предположил Питер.   
– Ну, я могу, конечно, совершенно случайно изобрести кого-нибудь еще… – тут Тони пришлось перекрикивать возмущенный гул. – Чтобы этот кто-нибудь стер цивилизацию с лица земли, а мы бы сколотили ковчег, всякой твари по паре и прочее, и потом выстроили прекрасный новый мир, где о промашках Мстителей никто не знает… – Тони обвел взглядом в разной степени сердитые и недоверчивые лица и счел за лучшее пойти на попятную. – Но на это даже моих финансов не хватит, не говоря уж о том, что твари по паре у нас тоже едва ли получатся. Сейчас последний безграмотный пингвин в далекой Антарктике знает, какие Мстители плохие. Вот проболтается какой-нибудь птенец прекрасному новому миру и что тогда?  
Все молча внимали. Судя по лицам, что-либо понимать перестала даже Ванда.   
Тони вздохнул и сказал просто:  
– Нас спасут высокие рейтинги в популярных телешоу.  
Непонимание на лицах команды даже не дрогнуло. Наконец после драматической паузы Стив на правах – хотя, скорее, на обязанностях – боевого лидера поинтересовался:  
– Чьи рейтинги?  
Тони не вытерпел и хлопнул ладонями по столу:  
– Да наши же! Люди, не тупите! Мы будем участвовать в популярнейших телешоу, а так как все обожают популярнейшие телешоу, то станут обожать и нас! И тогда даже безграмотная домохозяйка из бедного района Вашингтона будет знать, какие мы хорошие! И никто давить на нас не сможет, потому что за нашими плечами встанет народ!  
Тони аж немного запыхался. Отдышавшись, он покосился на аудиторию – проняло ли.   
Мстители смотрели на него, как та самая безграмотная домохозяйка на томик Джеймса Джойса.   
– Есть другие варианты? – коварно спросил Тони.   
После долгого молчания раздался тяжелый коллективный вздох тяжелого коллективного поражения.   
***  
  
– Так, кэп, – Тони небрежным щелчком пальцем повесил в воздухе голограмму с таблицей. – Ты пойдешь в «Экстремальное преображение: программа похудения». Будешь у них фитнес-тренером. Опыт экстремального преображения у тебя имеется, хоть и немного в обратную сторону, но где одно, там и другое…   
– А ничего, что все в курсе, что преобразился я вовсе не из-за фитнеса? – засомневался Стив.   
– Я умоляю, – отмахнулся Тони. – Стоит тебе снять майку, и все забудут собственные имена, не то что твои приключения в начале прошлого века. Но если не хочешь, я могу записать вас с Барнсом на передачу «Быстрые и громкие».   
– Что-то про тюнинг автомобилей? – блеснул познаниями Баки. – Но мы со Стивом ничерта не смыслим в машинах. Оно уж скорее по твоей части.   
– Это не из-за автомобилей, это из-за того, что вы с Роджерсом в самом деле быстрые и громкие, – рассеянно пробормотал Тони, листая виртуальные списки. – По крайней мере, в одной отдельно взятой комнате в одно отдельно взятое время суток…  
– ТОНИ ЧЕРТОВ ВУАЙЕРИСТ Я ТЕБЯ ПРИКОНЧУ!  
– Я ЖЕ УБРАЛ ИЗ СПАЛЬНИ ВСЕ ЖУЧКИ!  
Два супергеройских вопля прогремели одновременно и захлебнулись возмущением.   
Тони втянул голову в плечи и загородился голограммой.  
– Если вы меня прикончите, кто будет поднимать нам рейтинги?  
Стив и Баки, краснея и тяжело дыша, переглянулись.   
– Как только мы поднимем рейтинги, я тебя убью, – пообещал Стив.  
– Жестоко, – поддакнул Баки.   
– Договорились, – повеселел Тони. – А пока в «Экстремальное преображение»?  
– Валяй, – отмахнулся Стив.  
– Роуди, будешь помогать Стиву, – Тони развернулся к Роудсу.  
Роуди, лучше других знакомый с полетом идеи Тони, сравнимым по мощности со взрывом в 60 мегатонн тротилового эквивалента, только согласно вскинул руки.   
– Отлично… Брюс, – Тони сверкнул улыбкой. – С тобой ясно сразу. «Разрушители мифов».   
Брюс покорно кивнул.   
– А если там что-нибудь неожиданно хлопнет, то он превратится в Халка и мифы будет разрушать в буквальном смысле, – мрачно изрек Скотт.   
– Если он превратится в Халка, то станет гостем в «Самый сильный человек», – возразил Тони. – Я всё продумал.   
– Я пойду в «Топ-модель по-американски», – не дожидаясь распределения, вызвалась Наташа.   
– О… ладно… – Тони почесал затылок стилусом. – А я-то думал отправить вас с Уилсоном в «Удивительную дружбу в мире природы».   
– С чего это? – прозвучало в унисон от вышеназванных.   
– Ну как, – Тони изобразил неопределенный жест. – Дружба паучка и птички. Очень необычно. Хотя лучше с Бартоном, наверное? Тогда будет дружба паучка и отдельных частей птичьего тела.   
Наташа и Клинт переглянулись и промолчали, однако, кажется, желающих убить Тони после вожделенного поднятия рейтингов прибавилось.  
– Паучок, – осторожно окликнул Баки, – ты, конечно, очень красивая и модная, никто не спорит, но может, тебе стоит выбрать передачу, где проявятся твои бойцовские навыки?  
– Яшенька, – ласково улыбнулась Наташа, – вот сразу и видно, что ты ничего не смыслишь ни в современных женщинах, ни в топ-моделях. Мне там мои бойцовские навыки ой как пригодятся.   
Баки недоуменно вскинул брови.   
– Помнишь, как ты тренировал нас в Красной комнате? – спросила Наташа.   
– Еще бы.  
– Так вот, по сравнению с тем, что творится за кулисами модных показов, наши тренировки и рядом не стояли.   
Баки, хоть и не одобрил ее выбор, вынужден был уступить.   
Тони, с интересом прислушивающийся к разговору, вернулся к делам насущным.  
– Ладно… поехали дальше… Ванда, ты пойдешь на «Битву экстрасенсов».  
Ванда довольно равнодушно пожала плечами.   
– А Вижн тебе поможет.   
Ванда просияла и спрятала улыбку.   
– Вы, главное, сразу не выигрывайте, – предупредил Тони. – Напустите туману… Ванда, не красного!  
Но Ванда его не слушала. Она пересела поближе к Вижну, и оба уже что-то тихо, но горячо обсуждали. Совместное участие в проекте, наивно предположил Тони и поспешно окликнул Пьетро, который бросал на Вижна ревнивые взгляды.   
– Ртуть, на тебе «В погоне за ураганом».   
– Я не хочу снимать на камеру ураганы, – возмутился Пьетро.   
– А тебе и не надо их снимать, – не стал настаивать Тони. – Ты просто будешь за ними гоняться и... и… и…  
– И? – подбодрил Пьетро.   
– И перегонять! – нашелся Тони и побыстрее перешел к следующему кандидату. – Так, Питер…  
Питер сделал щенячьи глаза и затаил дыхание.   
– Я просто обязан учесть твой возраст, – серьезно проговорил Тони. – Плюс я отвечаю перед тетей Мэй за твою безопасность. Раз уж даже в «Топ-моделях» такое творится…   
Питер сник.   
– «Телепузики», – торжественно сказал Баки. – Будете печь пузи-блинчики и пить пузи-сливки. И самой большой опасностью станет пропажа самоката.   
Питер завопил от ужаса, а все вытаращились на Баки.   
– Барнс? – Тони пришел в себя первым. – Мы чего-то о тебе не знаем?  
– А ты меньше за спальней подглядывай, может, знания и не будут такими односторонними, – парировал Стив.   
– Если выбирать между спальней и зрелищем того, как два ископаемых ветерана смотрят «Телепузиков», – рассудил Тони. – Я выбираю спальню.   
– Мистер Старк! – взвыл Питер. – Вы же его не послушаете?  
Тони ловко уклонился от подушки и повернулся к нему.   
– Ну, конечно, нет! Как насчет… насчет… насчет…  
С каждым его словом Питер все больше вытягивал шею и подавался вперед.   
– Насчет… О! «Злостный видеоигровой задрот»!  
Питер с горестным воплем обрушился носом в пол.   
– Да ладно тебе! – воскликнул Тони. – Ты что, не любишь видеоигры?  
– Люблю, – пробурчал Питер, возвращаясь в кресло и потирая нос. – Но это так… не по-геройски.  
– Зато безопасно, – указал Тони. – Тетя Мэй, помнишь?  
Питер забился в угол кресла и надулся.   
– У нас все еще свободна вакансия паучка для «Удивительной дружбы в мире природы», – напомнил Тони.   
– Нет, спасибо, я лучше в видеоигры поиграю, – количеством льда в голосе Питера можно было спасти от глобального потепления не только этот мир, но и парочку соседних.   
Тони тяжело вздохнул, однако решил не нарываться. Впрочем, через секунду его осенило.  
– «Билл Най спасает мир»! – выпалил он. – «Питер Паркер спасает мир». Ну как, звучит, а?  
Питер подскочил в кресле и сделал движение, будто хотел броситься Тони на шею, но взял себя в руки и с жестом «Круто!» вылетел из комнаты.   
– Ты куда? – окликнул Тони.   
– За костюмом! – раздалось из коридора.   
– И про что же на самом деле это шоу? – поинтересовался Сэм.   
– Какая-то комедийная фигня про науку и видеоигры, – пожал плечами Тони. – Для парня то, что надо. Вероятно, поначалу он разочаруется, но потом втянется. Увлекательно и совершенно безопасно.  
Для разнообразия этот выбор одобрили все. Даже Стив и Баки, кажется, простили его за спальню. (За которой Тони, кстати, не подглядывал, просто некоторым не следовало миловаться на общей кухне позапрошлой ночью, заставив даже бывалого Тони, не вовремя решившего подпитать гениальный мозг мороженым, розоветь и прятаться за холодильник).   
Безуспешно пытаясь стереть с изнанки век картину суперсолдатских любовных игрищ, Тони сосредоточился на виртуальной таблице.   
– Тааак… Кто у нас остался. Бартон и Уилсон? Вы станете «Реактивными клоунами», – он поднял глаза, встретил два очень неприветливых взгляда и поспешно добавил: – Вы не смотрите, что звучит смешно. Это офигительно крутое шоу про трюки на мотоциклах. Бартон может одновременно стрелять из лука, а Уилсон… летать вместе с байком? Не знаю. А если у кэпа выдастся свободная минутка, он заглянет к вам в гости. Не смотри на меня так, Роджерс, – он ткнул пальцем в сторону Стива. – Мы все видели твои нестандартные способы использования мотоцикла.   
Подавив таким образом назревающие возражения, Тони принялся бормотать:  
– Так… Что еще? Если появится Тор, отправим его вместе с Пьетро за торнадо… Да. Тор будет их создавать, а Пьетро – догонять. Если появится Локи, сунем его в торнадо. Или к Наташиным топ-моделям. Там не забалует… Ну да, вроде все охвачены.   
– Я не охвачен, – напомнил Баки.   
– Ты… – слегка рассеянно протянул Тони.   
В его воображении топ-модели гоняли Локи по подиуму и лупили по рогам туфлями на шпильках. Шикарное зрелище.   
Тони тряхнул головой и с сожалением вернулся в бренный мир.   
– Как насчет «Экстремальных коллекционеров»? – спросил он. – Ты можешь коллекционировать скальпы гидровцев. Или металлические руки. Если второе, я тебе обеспечу пару экземпляров для начала.  
– А если первое, обеспечу я, – проворчал Стив.   
– Я пойду в «Адскую кухню», – совершенно неожиданно сказал Баки.   
– Еще одна новость из жизни замечательных убийц, – искренне удивился Тони. – Ты любишь готовить?  
– Нет, но я очень не люблю Гордона Рамзи, – хищно отозвался Баки. – А готовить я умею только жареную картошку. Если не подгорит.   
– Ясно, – пробормотал Тони.   
Он подозревал, что после близкого знакомства с Баки, Рамзи просто-таки придется выпустить в мир нового шеф-повара. Даже если тот будет готовить исключительно подгоревшую жареную картошку.   
– А ты, Тони, – спросил Стив. – Куда пойдешь ты?  
Мстители, занятые обдумыванием новых амплуа, оживились и навострили уши.  
– Даже и не знаю, куда податься, – вздохнул Тони. – Я и умный, и красивый, и…  
– «Кто хочет стать миллионером», – ляпнул Скотт.   
Тони бросил на него негодующий взгляд:  
– Я предпочту остаться миллиардером.   
Все заржали, а Скотт покраснел.   
– «Холостяк»? – предложил Пьетро.   
– Заманчиво, но Пеппер меня не поймет, – Тони покусал ноготь. – О, «Шоу Опры Уинфри».   
– Так его закрыли, – возразила Наташа.   
– Если я попрошу, откроют, – не смутился Тони. – Опра мне не откажет. Мы с ней… – тут он смешался и махнул рукой.   
– А Пеппер тебя поймет? – поддел Баки.   
Тони его реплику гордо проигнорировал и повернулся к Скотту.   
– А ты уменьшишься и будешь ползать по Супергеройскому Дому с крохотной скрытой камерой и снимать то, что пропустят обычные камеры.   
– Ой, можно подумать, ты сам скрытых не понатыкаешь, – фыркнул Стив.   
– Значит, он будет снимать то, что пропустят обычные камеры и обычные скрытые камеры, – нашелся Тони.   
– Стоп, – опомнился Стив. – Какой еще Супергеройский Дом?  
– О, – Тони оторвался от голограммы. – А я вам не сказал? По пятницам мы будем собираться в Малибу и проводить уик-энд в моем особняке. С прямой трансляцией, разумеется. Получится, как «Дом-2» у русских, только в три раза шикарнее и в пять популярнее! Здорово, да?  
Тяжелый коллективный вздох тяжелого коллективного поражения прозвучал уже почти привычно.   
***

  
Через месяц Тони подвел промежуточные итоги и раздулся от гордости.   
Все шло, как надо, даже лучше.   
Опросы на улицах и в сети показали, что, по мнению 95 процентов американцев, Альтрон – это такая маленькая страна в Восточной Европе, а Соковия – безобидный робот, которого Тони Старк сделал, когда был молод и к тому же пьян.   
Вместо описаний устроенных Мстителями ужасов интернет теперь разрывали шипперские войны – кровавые, но исключительно виртуальные, и монстро-макси-фики про дружную супергеройскую шведскую семью, проживающую в Малибу. Ничем опасным, кроме, разве, небольшого культурного шока, интернет-дебаты теперь не грозили. Тони даже украдкой почитывал все эти «стаки», «стони», «винтерайрон» и прочие загадочные аббревиатуры на сон грядущий и сильно подозревал, что в этом не одинок. Ну ведь не томик же Булгакова Наташа читает по вечерам под одеялом с пакостным хихиканьем?  
Печатные издания держались несколько скромнее, но и там вовсю строились предположения о биологической совместимости женщины и андроида, а также о том, почему Гордон Рамзи внезапно присмирел и проникся любовью к жареной картошке.   
Короче, после смутных времен наступили всеобщее счастье и благоденствие, и даже Пеппер не приревновала к Опре Уинфри. Хотя кое-какие мелкие сложности все же оставались.   
– Питер, не включай телевизор.   
– Но мистер Старк…  
– Тебе видеоигр не хватает?  
– Хватает, но я хочу посмотреть, как…  
– Нет, Питер,  _это_  ты смотреть не будешь.   
– Окей, тогда я почитаю.  
– Вот, правильно, читай. Читать полезно.   
– Я одолжу у вас планшет, ладно?  
– Ладно. Что? Нет!!! Положи на место!  
– Хорошо-хорошо, положил… Ой, мистер Старк, а что такое «юст» и «полиамория»?  
– Питер!!!!!!!  
  


КОНЕЦ


End file.
